


Love Among the Fish Guts

by Burgie



Series: SSO Medieval AU [7]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: An origin story of sorts. Louisa catches the eye of a lord at the fish market, and smut ensues.





	Love Among the Fish Guts

Louisa leaned against the front of her father’s stall, feeling bored and tired. She’d gotten up while it was still dark outside to help her father get ready to go out fishing, and then she’d been busy preparing the fish for sale. They had to be gutted, scaled, and cleaned. It didn’t make for very glamorous work, but it paid extremely well. People were willing to pay a lot for good food. 

The crowds descended like the gulls would later, and Louisa woke up enough to smile politely at the customers and fetch their orders. Fish, shellfish, crayfish… it all sold well, and it had all been cleaned and prepared by her and her father.

“What can I get you, sir?” she asked the latest man who stepped to the front of the line. He was tall, lean, and extremely pale. He was also clothed in the royal blue of Castle Maria, though that wasn’t surprising. People from all over came to the fish market, even from as far away as Firgrove. Sometimes, it looked like a rainbow at the market.

“You,” said the young man. Louisa blushed. 

“I’m sorry, I must have zoned out for a moment there,” said Louisa, blushing. “What did you want?”

“You heard me,” said the man, leaning across and stroking a curl of hair away from her face. “I want you.”

“Oh,” said Louisa. “I am flattered, truly, but…”

“Ah, my apologies,” said the man. “A fair maiden such as you must be promised to someone already.”

“Actually, no, I am not,” said Louisa. “I simply meant that, well… I’m covered in fish guts and muck, and I stink like the sea at high noon.”

“But surely you must bathe,” said the man.

“Yes, of course, my father closes the shop once we either sell out of fish or run out of customers,” said Louisa. “Then I return home and bathe.”

“Find me afterwards,” said the man. “I must see you again, fair maiden.” He kissed her hand, either not smelling the stink or not caring, and walked away. Louisa blushed and tried to get back to selling fish and talking to normal customers. But her heart pounded, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Had she just been flirted with by a lord?

Louisa was more excited than she’d expected to be when her father declared that it was time to pack up for the day. Her hands trembled with excitement as she cleaned off the stall, while her father did the heavy lifting of moving the various crates and barrels into the cellar. Once the work was done, Louisa raced into the house to fetch clean clothing, and then made her way to the public baths. She kept looking around, expecting to see the mysterious lord from earlier, but she could not find him.

Usually Louisa stole looks at the other women in the public baths, enjoying their bodies more than she should, but this time her thoughts were on the lord. She dripped for him this time, and found it difficult to simply bathe and not pleasure herself. If the lord was to be believed, she would get her pleasure very soon.

The streets always seemed emptier after the market had packed up, and Louisa looked around as she walked with the sack of dirty clothes in one hand. She saw many flashes of blue, but none of them were him. With a sigh and disappointment filling her heart, Louisa turned up an alleyway leading to her home. And stopped.

The lord was standing there, looking up at a window. He had the slight scruff of a beard, Louisa now noticed. Her heart pounded.

“My lord?” said Louisa. He turned and looked at her, and his face lit up in a grin. Louisa knew that her own face looked the same, even as she was blushing like a tomato.

“I must say, you look even more beautiful after bathing,” said the man, walking to meet her. He put his arms around her waist, and Louisa blushed at his hardness pressing against her.

“Thank you, my lord,” said Louisa. “Would you like to come inside? I apologise for the state of the house, it is only my father and I living there, and we are common villagers.”

“It is not your house that I am interested in,” the man murmured against her ear, and Louisa shivered at the implications in his voice.

Once they were inside, the man kissed her fiercely, his hands fisting in the folds of her dress. Louisa returned the kiss, feeling desire rise up in her. She felt a throbbing between her legs, and knew from the dampness there that her desire would soon become readily apparent.

“You can take me wherever you please, my lord,” Louisa murmured, then moaned as he kissed her neck. His stubble scratched against her skin.

“You are a maiden, are you not?” asked the man. Louisa nodded, hoping that it would not turn him off. “Good. Then I shall take you on your bed, to make it better for you.”

“Thank you, my lord,” said Louisa. She led the man into her bed chambers, her legs feeling like jelly, and then he turned her around and unlaced the loose corset that held her dress and bust up. Louisa had only to pull her arms out of the sleeves, and the dress fell around her in an orange puddle. The man immediately fell upon her, sucking at her breasts and pulling down her undergarments. Louisa gasped and moaned, having never felt pleasure like this before. She had certainly never dreamt of it, either. This man was clearly a skilled lover, whoever he was. Perhaps he travelled the country wooing and bedding women, but Louisa did not mind this.

“Please,” said the man, pulling his trousers off and positioning himself at her entrance. “Call me Scott.” He pushed in as he said this, and the first time Louisa said his name it was as a moan.

He started out slow, letting Louisa adjust to his presence, but then he picked up the pace and was soon sending pleasure through her the likes of which she’d only dreamed of before. She’d thought that pleasuring herself felt good, but this… this was something that she had never even expected to be experiencing. The feeling of Scott inside her, of his body over hers, of the way his hands caressed her body and his lips kissed her neck and breasts and mouth.

“Oh, Scott,” Louisa moaned, throwing her head back as the familiar feeling of her climax coursed through her. He was panting and moaning too now, his hands fisting in the sheets, and then he suddenly gave a cry of pleasure and thrust into her a little deeper. Louisa felt something fill her, but she had only a vague idea of what it was.

“Forgive me,” said Scott, chuckling. “I never learned your name.”

“I am Louisa,” said Louisa. “And that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced.”

“Good,” said Scott, kissing her cheek. “Perhaps we can… do that again sometime.”

“I would very much enjoy that,” said Louisa. “That is, if you do not mind visiting this little village more often.”

“It is worth the journey to see a woman so fair,” said Scott. “And to lay with her.” Louisa grinned, feeling very desirable in that moment.

“I have gathered from your clothing that you hail from Castle Maria,” said Louisa. Scott nodded. “And that you are a noble.”

“I am the eldest son of House Buttergood,” said Scott. Louisa’s heart throbbed. An heir. Perhaps he was sowing his oats and trying to earn himself an heir to secure his place that way. But Louisa found, to her surprise, that she didn’t really care why he’d done it.

“And you saw me, with my hands coated in seafood, and decided that you would like to bed me?” asked Louisa. Scott nodded, sending joy surging through her.

“You are beautiful,” said Scott. “I must admit, I had only come to purchase some of the local seafood for a dinner, but when I saw you, I conveniently forgot about it.”

“So you will stay for a while?” asked Louisa.

“Until tomorrow,” said Scott. “My family may be idiots, but they are not that stupid.” Louisa giggled.

“Thank you, Scott,” said Louisa, trying to get used to saying his name. “You have made me so happy.”

“I know,” said Scott. He kissed her neck, and Louisa smiled. Her smile turned into a grin as Scott continued speaking. “I will have to convince my father to have several more dinner parties featuring seafood. For I long to spend more time with you.”

“I very much look forward to that,” said Louisa. “This is a very good time, too, as my father goes to the public baths and then to the tavern after he closes his market stall for the day.”

“I will remember that,” said Scott. “But for now, I fear you must return to the public baths.”

“I do feel sticky,” said Louisa. “But what if we do that again?”

“I do like the way you think,” said Scott with a chuckle, and kissed her. Louisa returned the kiss, feeling warmth and happiness spread through her. This man would travel across the seas just to see her. Surely that meant something.


End file.
